This Can't Be Happening
by Vezulow
Summary: Love is love, but can love happen between two siblings? They both are scared to admit their feelings, but what happens when they do? What happens when one of them receive the shocking truth? No one wants to fall in love with their brother, but if and when they do, there's only one thing that's running through their heads, "This Can't Be Happening" Rated T. Ryross.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you are all thinking. How can he have so many stories going? Which one is going to get chopped from the block? haha. Yes, this is yet another new story, this is one that I advertised about on my profile. It's finally here, and I can't wait for you all to read it. I can tell you now, that it's not going to be a super long one, maybe 7 chapters, max. I start school in like 2 days, and I am not competing with it and my stories. I promise that I will still update, and none of my stories aren't going anywhere. When I don't update for a while, you should assume I'm thinking of new ideas for the story, and that's just what I am doing. I'm doing that for I Think I Love You, and Coming Out, well I have to wait for R5's new single and album to drop, so that'll get updated when it does. **

**Anyway's I thought I'd release a story with a pairing that you don't see often. Ryross. That's right, Ross and Ryland. I can't help but laugh at Ryland. He's a part of the family, but he looks nothing like either of them. He's the off one, but I still love him, haha. There's way to much for me to discuss up here, so I'm going to say my final words, and then I'm going to let you get to your story. **

**If you haven't check out CAOSA Archive, go ahead and do so. I promise you won't regret it, and you'll love the design and the stories. Did I mention that 20+ of them are by my. That's right, I have stories there as well. I also Co-Own the archive. You can check it out here. **

**You should also go follow me on twitter, I am going to start getting on daily, and updating you all about new contest and things about releases of new stories and stuff like that. So, if you're not following me there, do it. My twitter name is R5writer. **

**I also will be making an account for my writing. I haven't registered just yet, but when I do I will let you all know. **

**Oh, and the last thing is, I am hosting an artwork contest for this story and the next one to come out, LOUD. I am looking for something that is new and different, and that I will love. If you feel you have what it takes, leave the link as a PM on my fanfiction account, or tag me in it on twitter. I want to see what you guys have. **

**The grand prize winner will win the following:**

**1. Their artwork on the story, with an exclusive invitation to do their work on any other story that needs artwork;**

**2. Their 1 (one) idea for a story plot line featured in that story;**

**3. A private one shot featuring any R5/Austin & Ally (A&A, AAA) pairing they want. **

**4. If winner has written material on Fanfiction that involves (Teen Wolf, Austin & Ally, R5, or Big Time Rush) they will receive a shoutout in Revealed and several of my other stories. **

**So, let's see who has the guts and the skill to submit their artwork. **

**Don't forget to review, and leave your comments. I hope you enjoy this new story. Without anymore talking, etc. I give you -**

* * *

**This Can't Be Happening - 1**

* * *

Ross wasn't an ordinary teenager. He had feeling, but they were feeling the he shouldn't be having. His mind must be playing tricks with him. What he was feeling couldn't be how he really felt. He couldn't be in love with his manager. He loved his brother, and he always showed how thankful he was for the hard work he did, but he couldn't be in love with Ryland, right? How would the world look at him? What would happen if the world found out? How would that effect R5?

R5. That was the one thing that on Ross's mind at the moment. The challenges and drama they all had to endure to get to where they were. The countless hours of practicing song after song to get this good. The expensive dancing and singing classes that put his parents near broke. The money that was spent on instruments and copyrights for their music. It was a lot, and he didn't want to be the one to break that up for everyone. He knew he loved the band, and he knew his brothers and his sister were ecstatic about it.

That's right. Ratliff was Ross's brother. He wasn't anything more or less. Sure, he would admit that there were some Rosslington moments, but he and Ratliff were just buds or bros. There was no secret hooking up or having fun in one another's bed. From Ross's point of view there was a greater chance of Rikington happening.

Ross knew all of their fandom ships, but only one played on his mind. Ryross. He knew it was strange for their fans to think that they did incest together, but he couldn't help but feel something strange when he and Ryland were together. He was always there for Ryland, but he was just being a brother; right?

He was just doing what any brother would do. He would stop his brother from being bullied, and he would protect his brother. Funny thing about that was that Rocky and Riker never stopped him from being picked on. Ross was bullied every day in school. None of it clicked in his mind. He wasn't in love with his brother; he couldn't be.

Ross stood from his position on the tour bus. He needed to talk to some, but who? Who would be serious about this without laughing? He knew he couldn't talk to Rocky. Rocky could never take anything serious. Ross didn't even know how to tell Rocky he was gay. The only two people that knew he was gay was Riker and Laura, the only two he could trust with that secret.

Even though he could trust Riker, he couldn't trust Riker with this. There was only one person he could talk to this about, and it was his ex turned best friend, Laura.

A little into the first season of Austin & Ally, it was revealed that Austin and Ally would end up dating, and they both wanted to be prepared. They both knew it would be easier to act as a couple if they were a couple. Everything was going okay until Ross let the wrong thing sputter past his lips.

Although, Ross and Ratliff were just buds, there once was a time when Ross felt feeling for Ratliff. He wasn't going to lie. Ratliff was a great friend, and he was pretty attractive. He had the nicest smile, and his dimples were just to die for. The way that brown hair flowed over his head, and that child like personality.

It was enough to make anyone fall for Ratliff, but he thought to a better judgment. He wasn't going to lose his band, his friends, and his deals just because he had a few funny feelings. He let that crush grow out, and he was just fine without having Ratliff.

The only problem he had now was that he had a crush on his younger brother. He couldn't like Ryland like that. Of course, he loved him. That was his little brother, but love as in relationship love, no way. He needed Laura, and he needed her now.

Ross walked down the hall of the tour bus, and he smiled when he saw his brunette friend talking with Rydel. The two of them had grown to be very close, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that they made really great friends. He was glad that his family could get along with his work family. It was just something he believed firmly in.

Ross walked into the room, and he took a seat beside Laura. He wasn't going to interrupt their conversation. He was a gentlemen like that. He let them finish before he let his head turn towards Laura. He saw that gleam in her eye. That gleam that she got when she felt something for someone.

Someone special. Not the way she felt for Ross, but the way Austin felt for pancakes. Ross knew that Laura and Rydel would hit it off. He just didn't want either of them to get hurt. He would be in a tough situation if they ever got into a fight.

Ross let those thoughts chase away from his thought when he felt Laura's eyes staring down at him. He let his eyes close before reopening them. This was something hard for him to talk about. He was so nervous that he couldn't even talk to Laura about trying to start the talk about his feeling for Ryland.

He was just a mess, and he was glad that he had friends that understood him. He knew Laura wasn't going to judge him. He looked into her hazel eyes, and he felt his stomach churn. He couldn't do it face to face. He was just too nervous, and he couldn't muster the courage to do it.

Ross stood, and he pulled the phone from his pocket. This was the only way he knew how to do this. He pulled open a new text message, and he let his fingers tap across the screen of the smartphone. Once he was finished he read over the message.

"_I think I have feelings for someone, we need to talk."_

He sent the message as is and listened closely for his ring/text tone to go off on Laura's phone. He hated Laura's flip phone, but he could control what she used or what she spent her money on. He just wanted her to get his message, and he wanted to talk to her about his "feelings".

There was no other person that he trusted with the information other than Laura.

* * *

Laura stopped as she heard the words come from Ross's mouth. There was no way. That couldn't be it. Maybe there was another guy named Ryland. Yeah, that had to be it because that was no way that Ross Lynch was in love with his younger brother, Ryland Lynch.

Laura looked into Ross's eyes, and she could see the pain this was causing him. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Ross couldn't. She looked into his eyes, and she knew that Ross was in love with his brother. It was unusual, but that's who he fell for.

In Laura's eyes, love was love. Everyone had a soul mate, and they were just waiting to be found. Maybe Ryland was Ross's soul mate. Who knew that they would find love in each other? Laura just sighed before she let her arms wrap around Ross. He needed a friend right now, and she was going to be that friend.

She loved Ross with everything she had, and it pained her to see him hurting. She knew he needed someone to talk to, and she was glad to be that person. After everything Ross did for her, she was more than happy to help him. She would do whatever she could to help Ross. He was a friend, and he deserved love too.

* * *

Ryland sat on his bunk of the tour bus. He hated being stuck in the tour bus. He wanted to be snuggled into a nice warm bed in a nice cool hotel room. He wanted to feel his body against warm sheets. He wanted to rest his head on a lump free pillow and feel his body wrapped in warmth.

He was R5's manger, and he planned all their concerts, but he didn't have a say in where they slept. He thought it was an outrage. If he planned their tours and such, why couldn't he plan where they slept. He was so angry right now. They only thing that was running through his head was his own sleeping arrangement at a hotel. He would do everything to minimize expenses. If that meant two boys in one bed, here's how it would go.

Room 1 – Queen Size Bed – Riker & Rocky

Room 2 – Queen Size Bed – Ross & Ryland

Room 3 – Suite – 3 Rooms – Rydel, Ratliff, Mark & Stormie

Ryland wasn't an idiot. He saw the way Rydel and Ratliff gave each other googled eyes. The only reason he knew they were that was because he gave Ross the same eyes. He would stare Ross down in the darkness of the night. He couldn't help himself. Everything would be okay as long as knew Ross was coming to their shared room each night.

Ryland didn't know what was wrong with him. There had to be something wrong for him to think incest was okay. He and Ross couldn't date. There was just no way, but the thought of sneaking around and hiding their relationship wanted him want it even more.

Ryland would be the first to tell you that he looked nothing like his brothers. He was the odd one out, and sometimes he felt like he was alone. He felt as if no one understood him, and then came Ross. Ross was the only brother to him that actually helped with what he was feeling.

Sure he had Riker and Rocky, but most of the time they added to his pain. They would laugh and make fun of him for some of the stupidest things. Ryland tried his best to hold the tears in, but he just burst. He couldn't handle thinking about things like this.

He had gotten away from that place. It was a scary place, and he never wanted to return. He loved his life, and he never wanted to be pushed to try and take it ever again. He needed every second of his life. He closed his eyes, and he let his mind of all the time Ross saved him. At that point he knew that was Ross was the one for him.

He knew that Ross had to be his soul mate. Ross had to be the one. He was just too similar to Ryland for him not to be.

Ryland loved Ross, but I scared him to death, thinking about his true feelings for his brother. There was no way he could be feeling that. It scared him. The thought of coming out to his parents, and saying straight up that he was gay and in live with his brother just scared him.

He knew he couldn't tell his brothers, and he knew he couldn't talk to his parents. He saw the way his father reacted to Kurt Hummel, and it wasn't pretty. Ryland hated lying to his parents, but he didn't have a choice. The only person that would know about his feeling would be himself, and Ross.

That's right. He was going to tell Ross how he felt. He was going to come out to Ross. He didn't know how his brother would take it, but he knew he couldn't keep to himself anymore. He knew he had to tell someone, and Rocky and Riker just wasn't his cup of tea.

He would tell Rydel, but with her blogger like skills, it'd be all over the internet and Disney would be calling everything off, and that would be the very of Austin & Ally as well as R5, and that was something Ryland didn't want.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, let me start by saying, I am so sorry for the month long wait for an update on this. I intended to write numerous chapters while it was still new, but I got busy with my schooling and sports. I know you guys loved the story, and I actually want to see where it goes before I just end it. I don't care if there's only 1 review on this story. It's too new, and the plot lines are too good for it to end. So if you love the story, It's staying for good, and if you hate the story, I hope I can change your mind. **

**Anyways, I've been surfing twitter, and I couldn't help but think of this story when Ryland posted that he was swinging on a rope naked. I just couldn't help myself. I also thought of a one shot for the guy that requested a Ryross story. I'm sorry I can't remember your name and for the fact that I'm too lazy to look. **

**And the Pass Me By Video is simply amazing. I loved the music and the video and the concept. It was just perfect. Oh and before I forget, here are your replys. **

**XFeelXTheXLoveX - shhhhhh, don't spill it just yet c: **

**asuallylover2345 - I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**This Can't Be Happening - 2**

* * *

Ryland sighed as he jumped down from the top bunk. He couldn't deny or hide it anymore. He needed to tell Ross how he truly felt before things got bad. Well, worse than what he planned. He knew things would get bad once he told his older brother that he was in love with him, but he knew things would get worse if Riker or Rocky found out. It wasn't that they would judge him or anything; it's just that they would make a thousand jokes out of it. Riker and Rocky were good brothers, when it came to handling bad news. They would bring and hold the family together, but Ryland knew that this was something he couldn't tell them. He didn't want to risk anything.

When Ryland's feet touched the carpeted floor of the tour bus, he sighed. It was now or never, and his mind was moving closer and closer to never the more he stood still. Ryland closed his eyes and let a picture of Ross pop into his head. When that picture was gone, he knew that he had to do it. He knew that he had to admit his true feelings. Ryland opened his eyes, and let out a deep breath that he was holding in. He walked to the door of the room, and within seconds, his hand was wrapped around the brass knob, and he was pulling the door open.

As soon as Ryland opened the door, he felt as if he was being watched. He felt as if he were being watched by every soul on the tour bus, even though they were off. Ryland felt as if he had to sneak around just to find Ross. He hated how he had to move, but that's what his body told him to do. If he got caught telling his brother that he was in love with him, things would get awkward and bad very quickly. Ryland loved his family, and he didn't want to be the one to break it apart. He just wanted to get his feeling out and get it over with.

He knew his chanches of actually dating Ross were slim to zero, and he was okay with that. As long as Ross knew how he felt, he didn't have to hide it anymore. Ross would know, and his heart would feel at ease. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to see Ross if he was rejected. Their brothers, and he would see him everyday. That's what made it okay for Ryland to get rejected. He knew his chances of getting rejected were high, but he couldn't deal with the burden on his chest anymore.

Ryland let his legs carry his body around the tour bus, and he stopped when he noticed Ross standing in the kitchen with Laura's arms wrapped around him. Ryland couldn't help but to grow a little jealous, but he knew that Laura and Ross weren't dating. He also knew they wouldn't ever date due to the fact of the way Laura looked at Rydel. Ryland knew that the two of them had shared feelings, and he wanted to see where they would go.

Laura let Ross go when she noticed Ryland standing at the door to the room. She loved all the Lynch's, but she could see the pain written across Ryland's face, and she could practically feel his love moving around the room. Laura knew that the were in love, and she couldn't help but smile. Her best friend had found love, even if it was in his younger brother.

Laura smiled towards Ross before pulling him into another hug. She smiled, and she let a whisper leave her lips to go into Ross's ear. She wanted Ross to be happy, and if he was happy with Ryland, then damn it, let Ross be happy. Laura released Ross, and she couldn't do anything but smile. She knew why Ryland had come down here, and she wanted to stay, but she knew it was their moment, and she didn't want to intrude on it. She sighed one last time before letting her legs move out of the door letting a few words fall from her mouth.

"Go get your man, Ross."

Ross continued to stand in the middle of the room as he watched Ryland move closer and closer to him. This is what he wanted, just like this. This was the perfect chance for him to tell Ryland how he felt. The closer he came, the more and more Ross's heart heated up. He couldn't help what he was feeling. He needed love, and it just so happened to be inside his younger brother.

Ryland walked until he was inches away from Ross's face. He knew they were close, but this is just what he wanted. He wanted to be close to Ross, and he wanted to be even closer than what he is now. Ryland closed his eyes as he closed the gap around him and Ross. He needed to feel his warmth, and he needed to know if Ross was feeling the same thing he was.

There they were. Ross and Ryland standing in the center of the room. The scene was quickly starting to turn to something cliche, but neither of them cared. Ross let his hand move into the small of Ryland's back, and he couldn't help but let his forehead touch Ryland's. Ross leaned down and kissed Ryland's nose before being the first to speak.

"Ryland, I love you," Ross stated.

Ryland couldn't help but smile when he heard Ross say that. His eyes opened, and he was staring deep into the brown orbs he loved. He wanted Ross, and he wanted their relationship. He wanted it to happen, and he knew that it would. Ryland raised his hands to Ross's back before he let his mouth fall open.

"Ross, I love you too."

At that moment it seemed as if everything in the room had disappeared. The only two people standing in the room were Ross and Ryland. They didn't care who saw it anymore, and they didn't want to hide it anymore. They were in love, and that's the only thing that mattered. Ryland closed his eyes, and Ross closed his, and in no time at all, their lips were touching.

Sparks could be felt miles away between both of them, and smiles were plastered across both of their faces. They were both feeling the same thing, and the both wanted each other. This was what Ross wanted. He opened his eyes and smiled down towards Ryland, but when he did, he couldn't help but notice Ratliff standing at the door was a look of anger, hurtness, jealously written across his face.

Ross could feel worry build up in his system. He didn't want to hide his relationship with Ryland, but he would have to, but now Ratliff had just ruined that. Ross wondered how much of that Ratliff saw, and when he felt Ryland turn around, he could feel things going downhill.

"How much did you see?" Ross asked.

Ratliff could feel steam moving from his head, but he didn't know why. He didn't feel anything for Ross, so why was he feelings this now. Ratliff wasn't gay, but he was developing feelings for his best friend. He didn't know how to deal with those feelings.

"I saw enough for me to say this, Ratliff started, "how could you date your own brother?" Ratliff asked.

Ross could feel tears rolling down his face, and when he looked towards Ryland he could see his tears to. This is what they were trying to avoid, but now it was obvious that it wasn't going anywhere. Ratliff knew, and they could both see the anger that was wrapped over his face, so they didn't know if he was going to tell the world or not.

Ross tried to calm Ratliff down, but he failed. He sighed as Ratliff walked away, but he couldn't help but hear a sly comment Ratliff made. Ross thought he was crazy, but he wasn't. He had heard everyword correctly. He had heard each and every word that confessed from Ratliff's mouth, and he could do nothing but gasp.

"I can't believe you picked him over me."

The words constantly played in his head. Ratliff wasn't in love with him. He couldn't be. Ratliff had a girlfriend, and they were move strongly, so why did he just say that. Ross couldn't help let out a muffled scream. He just wanted to get away. This was all to much for him.

Ross leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryland's before turning and walking out of the room. He had to get away. He needed to get out of this, and he wanted to get away now. At the next stop of the tour bus, he would be getting off. This was just too much drama for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratliff sighed as he let his feeling run amok. He loved Ross dearly, but he didn't know how to tell Kelly that he was gay, and he didn't know how he was going to break Ryland and Ross up. He knew it was kind of wrong to think about breaking them up, but he wanted Ross to himself. He didn't care what he had to do, he was going to have Ross to himself. Ratliff closed his eyes, and he let his mind run through everything that he and Ross had done together. He couldn't believe that Ross picked Ryland over him. After all the conversations, the midnight wanks, and everything, Ratliff couldn't understand why Ross would pick his "brother" over him. Ratliff wanted to scream, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't ready for everyone to know that he was gay, and he didn't want to expose Ross and Ryland just yet. He had plans and ideas, but he wasn't ready to put any of them into effect.

Ratliff let his mind stop thinking about Ross. If Ross didn't want him, he was going to make him want him. He wasn't going to beg Ross for a relationship. He was going to force Ross into the relationship, and there wasn't going to be anything that was going to stand in his way. He would destroy everyone that stood in his way. He wanted Ross, and he was going to have him. He just wished he would have told Ross in a better way.

Ryland stood in the center of the room, and he didn't know what to do. He loved his brother, but he didn't know how they would move forward. After all they were brothers, and how would their family look at it and not just their family. How would Disney see it. They would cancel Ross's show and R5 for sure, and Ryland really didn't want to be the cause of it. He loved watching his older brother on tv, and he loved the tours and everything that he got to go on. He wanted to be with Ross, but he didn't want to ruin it for everyone else. Ryland closed his eyes, and he just stood in the center. He had to make up his mind about what he wanted. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew the one person he could talk to it about.

Ross walked back to the room he shared with his brothers, and he took a seat on his bed. He was serious about getting off. He wouldn't be able to deal with the drama and the judging his family would give him. He was in love, and he didn't care who knew. He was ready to give up everything he had for his brother. Ross closed his eyes, and he felt his heart shatter. He didn't know how to deal with everything that was happening around him. He needed something to do, and he really wasn't focused on his tour anymore. Ross was focused on what Ratliff told him. He knew Ratliff saw them kissing, and by the way he screamed at him, he was scared that he would tell the media. Ross knew Ratliff wouldn't do anything like that, but Ratliff wasn't Ratliff anymore. Ross needed time away, but he knew he wasn't going to get it. Ross pulled his phone from his pocket, and he called the very person that had started the drama. He pressed the call button, and within seconds he was on the phone with Ratliff.

Ratliff felt his phone ringing, and he quickly answered it. He was in no mood to talk, but when he realized that it was Ross, he felt his body brighten a little. He smiled, and he couldn't help but listen to the words that came from Ross's mouth. He would be more than happy to meet Ross in his room. When their phone call ended, Ratliff couldn't help but smile, and not a regular smile. I'm talking more or an evil smile. Ratliff wasn't in his mind, and everything he was about to do would cause repercussions that no one would see coming. Ratliff stood from the couch, and he quickly walked to the room. He walked down the hall, and when he entered the room, he let his finger move to the lock that was on the door. Ross wasn't going anywhere until Ratliff got what he wanted.

Laura moaned when she felt Rydel's lips against hers. She loved the girl, and she had finally told her how she felt. She was tired of hiding her feeling. She was ready for a relationship and it was time for her to start enjoying her life. Laura closed her eyes, and she couldn't help but to feel the warmth against her lips. She would have ever thought that she and Rydel would end up together, but she was glad it happened. When Rydel pulled her lips back, Laura couldn't help but look into her eyes. She could see the lust, and everything that she wanted. Laura let her head fall forward, and she couldn't help but feel her body climb onto Rydel's.

Ryland stepped out of the room, and he started making his way to his room, and when he made it to the door, he felt it was locked. He was about to walk away, but when he heard moans, he had to choice but to stay. Ryland closed his eyes, and he listened to them. There were actually two sounds coming from the room. Ryland tried his best to focus the sounds, and when he did, he instantly wanted to be in the room. He knew cries from moans, and from what he heard he knew that Ross was the one crying.

In seconds flat, Ryland found himself trying to force the door open, and when he did, he couldn't help but feel tears rolling down his face. Laying on the bed was a naked Ratliff forcing his cock into a helpless Ross.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryland felt tears rolling down his face. His world was falling apart, and seeing Ratliff pounding into the love of his life only made it worse. Ryland ran into the room, and he used every ounce of energy and strength to pull Ratliff off of Ross. He pushed the older boy to the ground and punched him in the face before helping Ross. He didn't care who walked in on them. He was going to love and protect his brother, and if it meant leaving the tour then so be it. When Ross was dressed, he climbed down from the bed, and onto to Ryland's back. No one would think anything of it, they always rode on each other's back, and that went for Riker, Rocky, and the rest of the Lynch family. They were a tight family, and nothing ever torn them apart. Ryland carried his older brother into the living room, and he couldn't do anything but cry for his brother. He had been raped by the person that was supposed to be his brother. Ross turned towards Ryland, and he felt tears running down his face. He knew he was going to get off the bus, and he knew it was going to be soon.

In less than an hour, the bus pulled to a rest stop. Immediately everyone poured out of it. The only three people that were left on the bus was Ross, Ratliff, and Ryland. Ross hated the position he was in, but he didn't have a choice. Ratliff threatened his wellbeing, and he couldn't stay around anymore. Ross walked to his room and grabbed his duffle bag, cell phone, passport and his wallet. He was getting away, and he didn't care if Ryland came with him. He loved Ryland, but he didn't want to take him away from something he loved. Everyone knew it that Ryland loved the tours. He would get to stay up all night, travel the world and have fun. Ross loved his brother too much to ever try to take that away from him. He wanted Ryland to enjoy himself, and he wasn't going to force him to come with him. Ross gripped all of his things, and he stepped from the tour bus. He didn't know what city they were in, but he did know which city he was going to. It wasn't going to be an off city, but he was going to be hidden. Ross pulled his phone from his pocket, and he began to dial his costar.

Garret sighed as he felt his phone ringing. He was asleep in the middle of the day, and he didn't quite feel like being bothered. When he looked at his phone, he felt sweat starting to run down his back. It was Ross Lynch. No one knew it, but Garret had the biggest crush on Ross ever. All throughout the movie, Garret was all over Ross. Everyone thought it was the cutest bromance, but Garret wanted it to more than that. He wanted Ross to be his, and he couldn't help but answer the phone.

"Hey Ross, Garret said with a little too much excitement in his voice.

"Gar, I'm coming to New York, and I'm living with you," Ross said through tears.

"Ross, what's wrong," Garret answered with worry in his voice.

Ross closed his eyes, and he whispered into the phone. He wasn't quite ready for him to know he let a common line fall from his mouth. "I'll tell you later."

After Ross's last words, the line went dead. Garret couldn't help but smile. His love was coming to live with him. He wanted Ross with him, and he wanted the chance to get to see what love with Ross Lynch would be like. He knew Disney wouldn't approve, but they could keep quiet. Nobody had to know anything, and things were going to stay quiet. Garret stood from his bed, and he made his way into his living room. All across the room, he had pictures of the hot star. He knew it was an obsession, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Ross Shor Lynch, and he was going to get him, the right way.

Laura smiled as she sat beside Rydel. She loved being with the girl, and there was nothing that was going to tear them apart. They could face the judgment of the world, and they would. Laura leaned across the table and kissed Rydel, but stopped when she felt a shadow over her. She looked up and she couldn't help but blush. Standing above her was Rocky. She wasn't worried about him telling someone, she was worried about the countless jokes he would make. Rocky looked down towards them, and he couldn't help but smile. He had thought running through his head, but he decided to give them their time. When he was gone, they continued their kiss, and they both felt sparks fly when their lips touched.

Ratliff stood in the kitchen of the tour bus, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done. He raped his best friend. He wanted to apologize, but he knew that wouldn't make it up. Ratliff looked through one of the drawers, and he pulled out a small knife. He twisted it in his hands, and let the thought of killing himself slip through his mind. Ross didn't love him anymore, he made a mistake, and now his life was wrecked, not to mention his purple eye from Ryland punching him. Ratliff closed his eyes, and he let the knife dig into his skin. His life wasn't worth living anymore, and he didn't want to cause anyone anymore pain. Ratliff felt the blood pouring from his arm, and he couldn't help but drift into a dark state. His body was shutting down, and his life was falling apart.

Ross sighed as he took a seat inside the taxi. He turned his head to the driver and alerted him that he wanted to go to the nearest airport. Ross slipped his headphones over his ears, and closed his eyes as he sped off. He was done with the drama, and he wanted to get away.


End file.
